Broken Valentines
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: In the labs, Vincent is agony, mourning the loss of the Hojo he used to know. Little does he know that Hojo will soon remember the truth. Even then, it may be too far gone for repair. Vincent/Hojo for Kigichi
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** A short fic for my friend Kigichi. She loves this pairing, and I wanted to give her something. This might never go longer than this chapter, as I am finding it challenging, but I want to try.  
**Summary:** In the labs, Vincent is agony, mourning the loss of the Hojo he used to know. Little does he know that Hojo will soon remember the truth. Even then, it may be too far gone for repair.  
**Warnings:** Violence in this chapter, in future chapters possible OOCness I am afraid, though it will try to be avoided.  
**Pairing:** Vincent/Hojo (Which will hopefully be written seriously)

* * *

Hojo looked down at his favorite experiment who was strapped down on the metal table. He looked so gorgeous in agony, mouth torn open in a near-silent scream of pain. Tears were running down his face from those gorgeous red eyes.  
"It doesn't hurt does it?" He murmured, stroking the other's ebony hair. He knew he did, but it was interesting to watch the other's reaction to his words. Sometimes he spat at him or snarled, and other times tears or shouts consumed him. This time however, he just stayed silent, the soft whimpers that his raw throat had been emitting falling away.

"My poor shattered Valentine..." Hojo whispered, tracing the edge of the scalpel around Vincent's lips before plunging it into the other's chest, tracing over a wound he must have inflicted a hundred times. The other healed quickly, with repeated injury leaving only the faintest of marks. Over time however, it was still possible to build up more severe wounds, and now the other was coated in scars. Not only had these been useful scientifically, it meant that no one would take his Vincent away from him.

He walked off to fetch a glass of water. Vincent sobbed, not able to understand why this was happening. It was all his fault of course, he hadn't been able to persuade Lucrecia that having an experiment child was a bad idea. Then he'd been shot, and Hojo had changed from a scientist into this monster. Since then, all he had had was agony and experiments, constant pain. He had brought this upon himself by failing the people he cared about most. He just wished it was someone else doing this, not Hojo. Seeing the other's broken mind almost hurt more than the cuts.

Hojo returned with the water, slipping it slowly. He would need to give experiment Valentine a drink soon, even though he was almost immortal, he still needed the occasional drink or piece of food for nutrition. He frowned, then held the glass to the other's lips, letting the water trickle into his mouth. After a few seconds he snatched it away and continued the experiment.

Vincent screamed as a slice was cut out of his left arm, chemicals being dripped into the hole. His left arm was one of Hojo's favourite areas to experiment on, as the brand showed. He gasped in air, shaking. The room was closing in around him, leaving him trapped in the sound of his own breath, the encroaching dizziness and the searing of the metal blade pressing against tenderized nerve endings.  
"Please...stop...please..." he was panting, struggling to gasp in air. This wasn't the first time it had happened, and he didn't need to breathe, but he still wished it would be over. No matter how many times he promised himself he deserved it, he still hated every second, and felt no closer to atonement.

Hojo wiped the scalpel off on his lab coat, then dug it into the fresh gap in his arm, levering it into the narrow gap between bone and flesh, putting more strain on the permanently damaged skin. The blood was bubbling up from the wound, staining the bright white bone. He wiped it over with a cloth, cleaning the edges of the wounds. Valentine could still get mild infections, and though he healed quickly, Hojo still found any illness interfered with his experiments.

"That will be healed in a few hours...I have better things to do with my time." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Vincent restrained on the table. Hojo went to check other experiments. One of the fungi was progressing very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Sorry for the slow updates on this and all of my stories – I have just started university and I am finding myself faced with a lot of work.  
**Pairing:** Vincent and Hojo  
**Warnings:** Violence, sadness, possible OOCness.

* * *

Vincent watched him go, heart shattering into yet smaller pieces. He couldn't get used to this. Three decades on, and he still couldn't make himself accept the coldness and cruelty that Hojo treated him with, the way that he was just another specimen. The pain was almost bearable, he was a Turk... had been a Turk. He was trained to cope with pain. But the attitude the other had towards him cut deeper than any scalpel, and was made a hundred times worse by the knowledge that once they had been so much more.

Before Hojo had heard of that alien, before Lucrecia had come and changed their lives, making them so much worse than they once had been, the two of them had known happiness. Not the kind of all embracing love you saw in movies, they were both too focused on their jobs, and far too sensible, for that. But a happiness and a companionship that added a little sparkle to their lives, using each other's apartments as somewhere to rest after a long day of work. Hojo had only just begun his work as a scientist, and Vincent was still a rookie, but they were learning fast, and were always there to support the other if any trouble occurred.

Before the insanity, Vincent had only seen Hojo acting cold once. When he'd been hurt and angry, nearly terrified. Vincent's mission had gone badly. Extremely badly. He had been lying in a ruined cell for a week, his only water being the steady drips down from the floor above. He'd had broken ribs, and probably would have been dead from more serious injuries if the guards hadn't been healing him after every torture session. He'd let his mind drift, picturing his home, wondering how the young brunette was. They had both been so young then, so free. He'd been woken from his daydream by the sound of someone outside his door and he had shouted, and he'd been freed. It had been a mistake by his partner that had got him trapped, but at least they were free now, both alive, though that had been a close-run thing.

The next day a transport had taken them back to headquarters, and he had been escorted to the hospital bay. Considering how much time in the past week he had spent sitting around, he had wanted to go home, to get out and do something, but he wasn't allowed. So instead he waited in the white walled hospital room. He'd been waiting for Hojo, like he did so often now, but at that time, there had been nothing sinister about his surroundings, and he had been looking forwards to Hojo's arrival.

Hojo had knocked on the door and walked in, staring at the air a few inches above Vincent's head.  
"Hey..." Vincent whispered, voice shaking, nervous because the other hadn't been happy like he had been expecting. At that moment, the coldness disappeared, replaced by sheer impotent rage.  
"What were you playing at?" The words were spat out, furious.  
"I....I didn't...it just went wrong..."  
"I've been at home worried sick! You could have died! You just don't think! All you care about is that stupid gun of yours..." Hojo had stopped for breath, and his eyes had settled on the bandages on the other's arm. "Is it bad?"

Vincent nodded.  
"Gunshot wound...it should heal, but I won't be able to shoot for a while...you will not need to compete with my 'stupid gun'." The sniper whispered, feeling guilty and bitter, as close to tears as his lover. "I have to work. You can't quit the Turks. I don't want to quit. I like my job...I'm sorry." He had shuffled over in the bed.

Hojo had nodded, then picked up his medical charts, flicking through them and murmuring to himself. After a few minutes, in which he seemed to ignore the other, he climbed in beside him, nestling against his side.  
"It isn't too serious. You were lucky this time Vincent."

Vincent nodded, wrapping an arm around him, head down. Hojo had held him in silence, a slight smile spreading across his face, and Vincent had known, then, that everything would be alright. They were happy together, how they should be. At that moment, he never would have imagined there would be insanity, never guessed at the monster hidden inside the other's soul. He wouldn't have realized how much hell he would one day be put through by the other. He was happy not knowing. He felt safe, and content, basking in a warm glow of happiness.

Vincent smiled at the memory, before snapping awake at the sound of an echoing scream from one of the other labs. His blood ran cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry for such a long delay, I forgot about this fic, but I'm working on it again now.  
**Warnings:** Violence – quite gory and detailed

* * *

Hojo walked in the next morning, mouth twisted into a smirk. He had been looking forwards to this since he woke up. This would be such fun. He twirled the scalpel between his fingers, a smile resting on his face. He stood over Vincent, watching him.

His little faux vampire was asleep for once. It was rare for the creature he had created to relax enough for sleep, and occasionally he would show mercy and give him a few more hours of rest. Today though, he would enjoy too much, and couldn't wait any longer.

He scraped the scalpel over Vincent's face without remorse, drawing lines of blood. This was always fun, but he had to be careful, in case he damaged Vincent permanently if he cut too deeply. He sneered down at his favourite victim as the man's eyes snapped open, looking up at him in abject terror.  
"Hello Valentine. I've got a question for you, and if you get it right, I might be gentle..." He paused to listen to his experiment's whimper of fear. "Can you guess what I'm going to do next?"

Vincent shook his head slightly, almost paralyzed in terror. He couldn't face doing this anymore. Playing along with Hojo's little guessing games and suffering constant pain no matter what answer he gave. He didn't want to try anymore, he just wanted to close his mind off and rest. He had given up years ago, and it was hard to continue even breathing when he was in pain.

Hojo smirked. He hadn't expected the man to guess, so it wasn't exactly a surprise when he failed. He stared down at Vincent, who was shaking, shuddering in terror. So different from the proud Turk that he had once been. He was pleased at this development.  
"It's time for your thirty – eighth autopsy Valentine." Whilst normally death was a prerequisite for autopsies, Valentine's unusual healing powers enabled him to be an exception.

Vincent's eyes opened in horror and he began attempting to thrash and escape, to get away from the lunatic who was looming over him in an attempt to cause pain. The bindings around him were too tight. He couldn't move away from the glinting silver knife which was approaching his naked and scarred chest. He never could escape, but he always panicked, always tried.

Hojo smiled in amusement. His test subject was always so interesting. He moved the scalpel down, cutting through into the other's chest. He ran it the length of the sternum, then made two horizontal cuts at the top and bottom of the chest, enabling the skin to be peeled back in two flaps.

Vincent was whimpering and gasping at the horrific sensation bursting in his chest. The first time, he had screamed throughout the entire process, but now he just made quiet pained noises. Hojo efficiently cracked his rips, allowing access to the organs he was most curious about. Vincent was panting in fear, and his lungs were expanding and contracting in front of Hojo's eyes. Hojo rested a hand on them momentarily, feeling their perfect texture, with only a few hints of blackness from the occasional cigarette the other had indulged in whilst human. Then they were moved away to gain access to his true prize.

It was nestled within the mass of blood and pain, about the size of Hojo's fist, beside the large orb which kept Vincent's demons contained. Valentine's broken heart. From the outside, it still looked perfect, pulse racing as he was subjected to the good scientist's tortures, but inside it was destroyed. He placed his hand around it and squeezed. Hard.

Valentine's crimson eyes snapped open in pain, as a scream was torn from him. His body was convulsing in his restraints. Hojo frowned, moving the lungs back into position so that he would be able to continue his examination. They began to inflate and deflate quickly again, having momentarily paused due to the angle they had been placed at. Hojo rolled his eyes as the other kept screaming. This was ridiculous, hopefully he would shut up soon.

The scientist raised a hand to rub his forehead, leaving a red smear of blood across his skin. Vincent whimpered softly in terror. He wished he could pass out, but Hojo had somehow found a way to stop him finding a respite that way. Hojo moved to examine the other's liver, ensuring that there had been no sign of deterioration since the last time he had done this a few months ago. There were none.

He flinched slightly at the headache that was forming in his skull. He frowned, trying to continue the examination and ignore the irritation, but before he had even reached the kidneys it had become too severe to manage. He fetched himself a glass of water and a painkiller, which he took. He looked over at Valentine, who was still whimpering softly, and decided that he was no longer in the mood for the autopsy today.

He swallowed down the rest of his water, and snarled slightly at Valentine. He would never be quiet. He walked over, replacing the other's ribs, knowing that would make them heal faster, in only a matter of hours. Then he roughly bandaged Vincent to offer some protection and ensure no bacteria could get in and slow the recovery process. He removed the blood-soaked gloves and ran his fingers through Vincent's hair before walking away.

Vincent lay still, afraid of any movement which might draw attention to him, but extremely shocked that he had been shown even a moment of tenderness when the other had patched him up. Normally Hojo would just walk away, and it would take days for him to get better, but today he had received some mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hello, hope you are all well. Laptop now fixed, so expect more updates soon.  
**Warnings:** Normal for this fic, i.e. mentions of violence and torture, Hojo, male male relationships.

* * *

Hojo drained the glass of water, placing it down on the bedside table. He'd had his sleeping pill now, he'd be able to rest. He lay back on the bed, pulling the plain blue sheets over him. He still didn't feel well. He hoped he hadn't somehow caught something from Valentine. He doubted it, the other was immune to almost all diseases, yet right now Hojo fell sick.

He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him. Often sleep choose to torment and torture him, hiding from him until the first rays of dawn lit the sky. Today though, it was more merciful. He had begun to relax on his sheets, and already sleep was hovering there, waiting to claim him and make him rest. He surrendered, expecting a dreamless night. Such hopes were in vain.

_Hojo smiled at the other man, tracing a finger down the other's elegantly sculptured left arm. You'd never think it to look at Vincent when he was wearing his standard uniform, but Vincent was well built. He leant to kiss him and Vincent obliged, cuddling up closer to the older scientist. Vincent's eyes had closed momentarily in bliss, and Hojo pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"That's good…"  
Hojo nodded, combing his fingers through the other's short dark hair.  
"You should grow this out. You'd be beautiful with long hair…"  
Vincent had laughed.  
"It's not my job to look beautiful."  
"No? Well what is your job?" Vincent's arms had tightened protectively around his waist.  
"To keep you safe." _

Hojo's lips had twitched into a smile at the other's tender words. Vincent did a good job of keeping him safe, better than he ever could have hoped for. With him here, he had nothing to worry about. He cuddled deeper into his quilt.

_He had smiled faintly, Vincent as always managing to take his breath away. Vincent had smiled at him, and Hojo had continued stroking his hair. It always calmed Vincent, and he allowed his brilliant red eyes to close. A few seconds later they snapped open with a hiss of pain._

_Concerned, Hojo had stared at him, and his gaze had been drawn down the other's neck to the gaping hole in his chest. Blood was pouring out, a crimson tide which Hojo couldn't turn back. He wanted to scream. He looked down further, staring at his own hand, and found he was holding a gun. Now he was screaming. Vincent fell backwards in the bed, eyes gazing up lifelessly, not seeing him, not caring that he had been frightened by this._

Hojo woke up screaming, struggling from his bed and fleeing into the bathroom, where he was sick. He knelt over the toilet bowl, feeling a slight sting of pain that no one was there to hold back his hair and rub his back. There should have been someone there. A few seconds of thought told him that the man who should have been there was Vincent

He had to find Vincent, to tell him of the nightmare that he had just suffered, for Vincent to kiss all the pain and sadness away. He walked to the laboratory, swiping open the door, ignoring the curious glances of the younger scientists. He seemed to know where he was going, even though he couldn't think why. The scientists seemed strange, but then ShinRa was always hiring new people.

His feet brought him to a stop outside a locked door. He had no key, and in his frustration, he hit the wall. A mechanical noise beeped through the air, and a robotic voice spoke.  
"Fingerprints not recognized. Please try again." He placed his hand back on the same patch of wall, and waited. The voice spoke again. "Finger prints accepted." The door swung open.

He ran inside, all pretence at calmness gone now. Laying bound on a table was Vincent. He was beside him in an instant, stroking his hair and cheek, gazing down at him. There was so much more sadness in his pose now, so much hurt. He didn't know what Vincent was doing in this strange lab, but he would find a way of freeing him, so they could be together once more. Vincent had to escape before he was experimented on. He leant, placing a kiss on Vincent's cheek.

Vincent's eyes snapped open, focusing on him, and he began to thrash. For the first few moments, Hojo had assumed he had thought he was someone else, but as it continued, he realised that it was him Vincent was frightened of. He felt absolutely hopeless, not knowing what had happened to his lover to scare him like this. His heart shattered as Vincent's eyes filled with tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, hope you like it!  
**Warnings:** Emotion

* * *

Hojo felt sick, staring at his lover's tears with confusion and fear. The other was frightened to see him. He didn't know what had happened to the poor man, but he wanted to help somehow. He promised himself that somehow he would make it all better. It didn't matter what had happened, somehow he would fix it for him. He stroked Vincent's hair, noticing how pale his skin was. His lover hadn't looked like this. He was no older than the last time Hojo had seen him, but these scars were old, serious, deep. He wanted to kiss away every wound. After a few seconds of tender watching, his mind again focused on the reality of the situation.

"Oh Vincent…" He could feel tears threatening. "It's okay…come on…" He struggled with the bindings, hands shaking in his fear. He'd never been cut out to be a hero, that was Vincent's job, and Vincent was good at it. He wasn't. He was scared, terrified. "I'll get you out… come on, we're leaving… just stay with me…" He wasn't sure what he was saying, just whispering anything that came to mind which might ease the pain.

Vincent gasped as he was freed from his bonds. He curled up, shivering, terrified, waiting for Hojo's abuse to start. He was trembling. He felt so scared, lost. He didn't know what was going on. This had to be another game from Hojo, another way of torturing him, making him break. He'd be sweet, treating him like in the past, but it'd be a trick. He'd get to the point where he was trusting Hojo, and then he'd hurt him worse. He pulled his arms up to his face, whimpering with the pain of moving his injured left arm.

Hojo shuddered, reaching down, nervously running a finger over the thick scarring. There seemed to be a pattern within it, but he couldn't work out what it was. Right now, he was focused on helping Vincent. He pulled him up, so that he was sitting, ignoring the other's hiss of pain.  
"It's okay Vince, we're getting out. I don't know what happened, but it'll be okay. We can leave…" This looked like the Niebelhiem labs, but they couldn't be there. He knew in his heart that Vincent would never be a prisoner there. He could see pale lines across the others hips, and the bandages wrapped around his chest were coated with blood.

Hojo wondered if the other had been shot. Maybe that was why he had woken up when he had.  
"Vince, where's Lucrecia?" He was holding his hand out to touch the other, but he was frightened of doing it. His hero looked so fragile, he was worried that he would shatter at the touch.

Vincent's red eyes snapped up, staring at Hojo in shock. He couldn't believe that the other had asked that. He examined his face, looking for any smirk, any enjoyment in this kind of torture, yet Hojo looked confused. Vincent shifted awkwardly in his seated position. He sighed.  
"Hojo…" His voice was trembling. "What do you remember?" He tried to keep breathing, to be brave, but it was difficult.

"I remember the plan for the experiment… with those Jenova cells we'd found, from that creature. And I remember that we wanted a child… Lucrecia volunteered. We were going to raise them together, all three of us, and the baby was going to live with us." He frowned, stretching his memory as far as he could. "She was pregnant, I can remember that. She was just starting to show, and we were so pleased. I was going to run a DNA test to find out if it was a boy or a girl, I'd just taken the sample, I remember that now…" He smiled, animated when he talked about his scientific passions. His excitement failed when he remembered exactly where they were.

"Vin? What happened after that? Why are we here?" He sat down beside his lover, going to wrap an arm around his waist, but he froze, not wanting to damage him. "What happened to you?"

Vincent looked at him, all the emotions he had forced down for thirty years reemerging, surrounding him. He had loved Hojo so much before he had been betrayed, and now Hojo had forgotten the betrayal. His head hung down, gaze resting on his arm, and he wished he could forget as easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, university has been overwhelming, but that's winding down now, so I'll try to update and revise at the same time! Thank you for all your support.  
**Warnings:** injuries, emotion, nakedness.

* * *

Hojo stared at his lover, at the way Vincent's gaze rested on his arms, on how heartbroken he was, how severe the scars were. He couldn't let this happen, couldn't believe that it already had. He wrapped his arms gently around the other, smiling sadly. The other was tense beneath him and he moved away, freeing his wrists and feet.  
"It's going to be okay Vinvin, it'll be alright. We can make it alright." He stared at his hands, frowning slightly. They looked wrong somehow, but he pushed such thoughts away, trying instead to focus on caring for his damaged lover. He helped Vincent to sit, still holding him to his chest, trying to assess the other's strength.

Vincent looked up at that, mouth opened a little in shock. It had been thirty years since he had last been called by that name, and he'd always hated it. Now though, it was reassuring, comforting. His Hojo called him Vinvin. The monster with the scalpel would call him Valentine, Specimen, Test Subject, V, but never that. He'd never get affection from the monster. It had been so long, but this was how his lover would treat him. Hojo's eyes were full of tears, and Vincent realized that he was being honest, that he had no idea about where they were or what had happened. He took a deep breath and slowly relaxed against the other, trying to feel calm.

Vincent felt strange now, being in contact with Hojo. In the past he would have loved this, but now he felt uncertain. Before he had always had his job, his strength, his own life. But now he was a monster, an experiment, entirely reliant on Hojo for his survival. The thought sickened him a little, but he made himself breathe. Together, somehow, they could work it out.

Hojo noticed the other relaxing, and smiled softly, feeling better. Vincent was trusting him, which was good. Without Vincent's trust, the two of them would not be able to escape, and he was determined that they would not remain trapped for long. He ran his fingers over Vincent's ebony locks. Just a little while previously, the last time he could remember seeing him, he had been able to run his fingers through short jet strands, but this mess was too long and tangled for him to do that without hurting him. He sighed, wondering how the other's hair had grown so much.  
"When we get out, you can get a nice hair cut, I promise." He didn't notice the shock on Vincent's face at that comment. He smiled slightly, leaning in to kiss the other's pale skin, but something held him back.

Instead, he helped Vincent to sit up more.  
"We'd better leave. I don't know who works here, but they're clearly insane."

Vincent flinched at his lover's badly chosen words. The option of going outside appealed to him more than anything, he wanted to be free to explore and breathe air that hadn't be recycled through the ventilation, to feel the sun's warmth, to see the world clearly. But he knew it wasn't an option that was available to him. It hadn't been for so long, that he couldn't imagine it would be now.  
"Hojo… you're among friends." This was where they both belonged, prisoners of the laboratories and of Hojo's madness.

Hojo raised a finger, resting it against Vincent's lips and gently shushing him. Poor Vincent obviously wasn't thinking straight, and no wonder with the brutal treatment he had been put through. His mind whirred with suggestions of what might have happened, and he retched.  
"Come on…" He helped Vincent to his feet, then picked him up. His lover was far too light, he could carry him, he was like a skeleton. He walked, automatically heading to the bathroom even though he didn't know where it was. He ran a warm bath, cradling Vincent, trying to make him feel safe.  
"I'm going to make sure it's all alright, I promise you." He was about to lift the other into the water, when his eyes were drawn to the bandages around his chest, that were stained deep red with blood. He flinched, laying the other in the bath so that he could relax, and went to unwrap them. Vincent lay in the water, soaking, getting clean after far too long.

Hojo peeled away the stained fabric, a deeper red closer to the other, and found himself faced with flawless pale skin. The only mark was that bullet scar from the mission that went badly. But Vincent had clearly just been bleeding heavily. He turned to Vincent to ask what was going on, mind jumping, realizing that something in this scenario was very wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thank you to everyone for their support so far!  
**Pairing:** Hojo and Vincent  
**Warnings:** Insanity, Vincent in a bath, bad language, references to past violence.

* * *

_Hojo peeled away the stained fabric, a deeper red closer to the other, and found himself faced with flawless pale skin. The only mark was that bullet scar from the mission that went badly. But Vincent had clearly just been bleeding heavily. He turned to Vincent to ask what was going on, mind jumping, realizing that something in this scenario was very wrong. _

"Vincent?" Hojo whispered, staring between the other's undamaged skin and the blood soaked bandages. "Vin vin, what happened?"  
Vincent shook his head, unable to explain, unable to put into words what had happened, what the other had done. He was frightened of admitting it, concerned that by doing so, he would lose the man that he had only just got back.  
"Please Vinvin…" Hojo murmured, raising a hand to stroke Vincent's cheek. His thumb left a red smear behind, blood picked up from the bandages. Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head.

Hojo decided to let it drop for now, laying Vincent back in the water, running delicate fingers over the thick mass of scar tissue on his left arm. The ridges were back, and circles under his fingertips. As his lover was bathing, the water was becoming dirty from the blood and sweat encrusted on the other's body. Hojo kissed his cheek, flinching again as the other tensed. Vincent was damaged, he could see that. He'd have to give him time.  
"How'd your hair get so long huh?" He spoke out loud, more asking himself than his companion. Vincent remained silent, washing his hair as best as he could with one working arm. After a few seconds, the ex-Turk spoke.

"It's been a long time. It grew. You always said you'd like me with long hair." Vincent fought the urge to spit out the last words, knowing how the other had changed him until he was just as he wanted. Long hair, eyes brighter than ever, arm so damaged he couldn't hold a gun. Meeting the other's twisted view of perfection. He hated what he had become – a perfect doll for the man he loved.

"I know I did… I still do, but I think you need a haircut, then maybe just grow it a bit longer than it used to be?" Hojo suggested. "We've got to get you out of here first. You really need to tell me what happened…Are you okay getting out of the bath?"  
"Yes." Vincent said, closing his eyes and struggling to pull himself into a sitting position. Hojo supported him, stroking the other's chest, fingers lingering over the bullet hole.  
"I'll make it alright Vin-Vin. If you're right that these people, these bastards, are our friends, that they're from ShinRa, well, we'll still just find a way to escape. ShinRa hasn't got control of the entire planet, we'll find somewhere."

Vincent suddenly felt close to tears, desperate to believe in the other, for everything to be alright. He smiled shyly at him.  
"We can go outside?" He whispered, trying to recall what it was like to have the freedom of movement he used to possess. The two of them could walk through fields, and he would be able to go swimming… The loss of his gun hurt, but he would be able to live a semi-normal life again. That delighted him. It had been what he had dreamed about for the past three decades. He was a little concerned about his demons, but sure he would manage to keep them under control.  
"We can…" Hojo answered, cuddling Vincent close, stroking his tangled hair. He could see how much of an effect that offer had on his love, and in a way that was concerning – the simple chance of going outside should not have meant this much.

"You ready to get out of the bath now?" Hojo asked, and he turned away at the other's nod. "The towel is just to your left."  
"Thank you." Vincent murmured, beginning the difficult process of slowly heaving himself from the bath. It was difficult to adjust to his new freedom of movement – for most of the time he had either been locked away in a coffin, or else strapped to a table. He was determined to do this for himself though, to prove that he had some independence left.

Hojo had his back to the bath, and was staring straight ahead. It took a few seconds, but suddenly he realized exactly what he was looking at. There was someone in there. He ran closer to them, to push them away, to make them leave, when he saw that what he had taken to be a window was in fact a mirror, reflecting the room within. Which would make the slightly elderly gentleman with long hair, beginning to go grey, and faintly wrinkled skin him. He gagged, moving back from the mirror, shaking his head. That couldn't be right. Vincent was still the same age as when he had seen him last, at worst he had forgotten a few months. There was nothing that could have caused this.

Hojo glanced down at his hands and saw that the skin on them was loose, wrinkled. He raised his fingertips to his face, and he could feel what the mirror showed. He walked closer, staring with a sick fascination. His mind desperately grasped for some explanation, and the idea that he had also been experimented on came to mind. That explained everything. His lack of memory, his headaches and confusion. Why he had aged. Why he knew his way around. He had been experimented on as well.

Hojo continued staring at the mirror, trying to accept that this was his new appearance, at least until the two of them had escaped. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vincent wrapping the towel around his waist. He tried not to stare, but his attention was drawn to the other. Not just his gorgeous body, which was always distracting, but also the other's damaged left arm. Now that it was clean, he could see the pattern carved within it. There was a line of symbols, and beneath a circle, a curve, another circle and then two vertical lines with a horizontal one between it. He wondered what it meant, before his mind suddenly registered that he was looking at it in the mirror. Cut into Vincent's skin was 'HOJO'.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Thank you all for sticking with me this far. I'm not sure how long this'll end up being, but I hope you enjoy it.  
**Warnings:** Emotion, lies and memories of abuse.

* * *

_Hojo continued staring at the mirror, trying to accept that this was his new appearance, at least until the two of them had escaped. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vincent wrapping the towel around his waist. He tried not to stare, but his attention was drawn to the other. Not just his gorgeous body, which was always distracting, but also the other's damaged left arm. Now that it was clean, he could see the pattern carved within it. There was a line of symbols, and beneath a circle, a curve, another circle and then two vertical lines with a horizontal one between it. He wondered what it meant, before his mind suddenly registered that he was looking at it in the mirror. Cut into Vincent's skin was 'HOJO'._

Hojo gasped, turning around, seeing the words he had seen reflected carved in reality. It was real. His name was etched in his lover's arm, marking the other like property, an animal. He felt sick. He hated the scientist that had done this to his poor defenseless lover. He was determined to get revenge. He approached Vincent, hand held out to touch his arm. He gripped it firmly so that his fingertips could trace the letters. Vincent was panicking, breathing too fast, and Hojo let go. He hadn't wanted to frighten the other, just make sure he wasn't badly injured. He raised his hands, palms forwards, a sign of peace.  
"I'm sorry, I was just trying to have a look. It's bad…" He whispered, mind realizing one more thing. Not only were the cuts bad, they were also old. Too old. It didn't make any sense.

Vincent wrenched his arm from the other's grasp. Hojo holding his arm was just too much. He panicked, running from him, curling up in the corner, hoping that he would be safe there. Hojo frowned, walking closer to him. This wouldn't do. This couldn't keep happening. Vincent needed to pull himself together so that they could both escape. Vincent had to focus. Hojo decided to make a bold move, confronting the other.

He walked to Vincent, crouching down, at his level but trapping him in the corner, not letting him keep running, not until this was dealt with.  
"Vincent, what's wrong? I know you've been hurt, but I'm getting you out. Together, it's okay. I love you, we'll be safe together." He smiled at his lover, trying to reassure him. "I love you Vin-Vin. I'll make it alright."

Vincent looked up at him nervously, determined to help and protect the other in any way he could. He was terrified, but from where he was sitting, he could look into Hojo's eyes. Hojo was terrified too. Hojo was confused and lost, and relying on him. He smiled at Hojo, trying to work out how to deal with this. This was never covered in basic training, but he had to do something. An idea sprung to mind and he realized what he had to ask, in order to move on.  
"Hojo, what do you know? What did you think happened?"

Hojo frowned, thinking the other was asking a stupid question. But Vincent was distressed, and wanted to know, so he had to answer.  
"We've both been experimented on, but it is alright, because we're together, we can escape. I don't know what they've done to you, it's clearly something awful, and they've aged me. You're scared, but we're together, and we can make it alright." He spoke gently, emotional.

Vincent smiled weakly. Life would be so much easier if he admitted it, if he allowed the other to believe his false assumption. He took another decision, realizing he was deciding things far too quickly, he knew that, but couldn't slow down. He had to act fast.  
"You're right, but Hojo, it's been a long while. We've been experimented on for a few years, I don't know how long, but long enough."

Hojo processed this new information and nodded. He didn't ask about Lucrecia, about the child she was carrying for them. He didn't feel ready to face the answer yet, and anyway, Vincent might not know. He turned away, walking over to the cabinet and picking out a few items of clothing, which he handed to Vincent. Vincent dressed, hands shaking at the thought of escape. Soon they would be free. He'd thought that he had no chance of freedom, but now it was looking like a possibility.

Hojo supported Vincent's weight, half carrying him through the corridors. He knew the way, even though he didn't know why, his feet seeming to walk of their own account. He smiled as they reached the door. Vincent was staring at the window, eyes wide, wet tears running down his cheeks. He was going to ask Vincent if he was alright, but then realized what was the problem. Vincent had said the experiments had taken years. The other hadn't seen the sun in all that time.

Hojo pushed open the door, picking Vincent up, carrying him over the threshold, into the daylight. Vincent's arms were around his shoulders, and he could see the brand, work out the other letters, but for now he didn't think on them, focusing instead on holding his lover. He leant his head, gently brushing his lips over Vincent's, worrying that he had pushed it too far too soon.

Vincent tensed in his arms, panicking, remembering all that had happened. Hojo had changed so much, but right now, it felt like the man he loved. It felt right. He couldn't deny that rightness. He held Hojo gently in return, making the other man smile. He couldn't kiss him back, but he could hold him.  
"Look around Vin-Vin. You're free." Hojo whispered, and Vincent nodded, eyes wandering across the landscape. He was outside. He gasped, rapidly trying to fill his lungs with fresh air. He had missed it so much.

Hojo began to run, still holding Vincent, trying to put as much distance between them and the laboratories as possible. His body felt tired, too old for this, but he pushed himself on. He would not let them be recaptured. He would not be experimented upon again, and more than that, he would protect Vincent. Vincent needed him.

He kept pushing forwards until he was almost overcome by exhaustion. It was still light, but he needed to rest. Then he found an abandoned building, an old warehouse, and walked inside, placing Vincent down in the corner and laying beside him. Vincent looked up uncertainly, scarce able to believe that this was really happening. He smiled weakly.  
"I got you back."

"You did." Hojo nodded, lowering his head to nuzzle against the other, not pressing him for a kiss. His eyes wandered to the other's arm, and this time he could work out the entire brand. _Property of HOJO_. He felt sick, but cuddled Vincent close. "You're safe. Get some rest."

Vincent fell asleep, moving closer, subconsciously seeking affection. Hojo couldn't sleep, not having seen the other's arm fully. He tried not to worry, to close his eyes and forget. He managed to eventually settle down, but as he closed his eyes, he could see his hand holding a scalpel, pushing it into Vincent's already scared arm, cutting in another letter. He jerked awake.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, I've been busy trying to catch up with work, but I'm here now, and working on this. Hoping to get it done by the end of the month. Not quite sure where I'm going with this, but I'll work it out.  
**Warnings:** language, references to gore

* * *

_Vincent fell asleep, moving closer, subconsciously seeking affection. Hojo couldn't sleep, not having seen the other's arm fully. He tried not to worry, to close his eyes and forget. He managed to eventually settle down, but as he closed his eyes, he could see his hand holding a scalpel, pushing it into Vincent's already scared arm, cutting in another letter. He jerked awake._

Hojo lay in bed, a cold sheen covering his skin. He couldn't believe his dream, but it made sense, it explained the scars. It made him feel sick. He was shaking. He looked down, seeing Vincent there. He tried to take in what he had seen, but his mind couldn't process it. It was too much. He looked away, trembling, before his gaze again turned to Vincent. Vincent was sleeping so peacefully, strands of black hair falling across his face. Hojo reached out, brushing it away slightly so that he could see Vincent's face clearly. There was a lot of pain there when Vincent was awake, but when he was asleep, Vincent looked peaceful and innocent again.

Hojo smiled softly, but that smile faded as his gaze drifted across to the other's arm, remembering the dream. He'd been carving the "y" of property in his dreams, and Vincent had been sobbing, already so hurt. Hojo felt sickness welling up inside of him, furious. He hated himself, feeling revolted. How could he have even dreamt of doing that to his love.

He wanted to get up, to get up and run away, to chase the dreams from his head, but he knew that he couldn't. Vincent needed him. He couldn't let him down again. Vincent would wake up soon, and would be relying on him to be awake, ready to help and comfort him. Hojo was terrified with what nightmares sleep would bring, but he had to face them. For Vincent, he closed his eyes, settling down to sleep.

The professor slept peacefully until he felt someone's hands on his shoulders, stroking them gently. His eyes opened slightly, and he watched as Vincent got up and washed in the water from a leaking gutter, then dressed again. Hojo sat up, smiling at him, before he recalled everything that had happened, and remembered his dreams. He had to know the truth. He didn't think Vincent would lie to him, but the dream, it seemed like a memory, had been so vivid, he didn't know what else to do.

"Vincent, what happened in the labs?"  
Hojo flinched, seeing the way his lover tensed as soon as the question had left his lips. Vincent took a deep breath, then shrugged.  
"Nothing happened Hojo. Nothing we need to worry about now."  
Hojo bit his lip, knowing that there was so much going unsaid, but knowing no way of getting access to it. He thought, searching his brain before one question appeared, one that would answer for once and for all what had really happened.

"Vincent, were we both prisoners?" His voice shook, scared of the truth. Vincent nodded. The ex-Turk didn't feel that he was lying. Hojo had been a prisoner of his madness just as much as Vincent had. There was nothing the other man could have done. Vincent looked at Hojo, seeing relief and acceptance spreading over his face. He felt sure he had made the right decision.

Hojo's stomach rumbled, but he tried to push his hunger to the side, getting to his feet and also cleaning, drinking the running water. He smiled at Vincent, wondering why the other hadn't mentioned that he felt hungry. Normally Vincent was the first to ask for food in the mornings. Something in the back of his mind told him it was to do with the labs. Hojo shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought. He couldn't face it.  
"Come on Vin-vin, we aren't out of the woods yet." He followed Vincent, watching as his lover walked ahead. At one point, Vincent disappeared from view, but he returned a few minutes later with a dead monster to eat. Hojo ate hungrily, but Vincent barely touched it. They continued walking.

Silence fell. Hojo tried to keep the conversation going, but he was sure there was something he was missing, and Vincent's memories had faded more than his. He kept wondering about Sephiroth, but was too scared to ask. He kept going back to his earlier question. His fears were meant to be better, but they were still there, he was still terrified. He jumped, realizing Vincent had been talking to him, and he'd missed it.  
"What was that?"

"I just wondered what you wanted for dinner…" Vincent said with a nervous smile. "I think the options are monster or monster…"  
"Monster then." Hojo said, but he couldn't smile as he said it. He stopped walking.

Vincent carried on for a few more steps before he realized that Hojo had stopped. He turned back to him.  
"What is it Hojo?" He returned to the man's side. Hojo reached out, gently raising Vincent's chin so they were making eye contact.  
"Were we both being experimented on? Vin-vin, I had this dream where…where I hurt you…" He watched his love for a reaction.  
Vincent moved away from the other's gentle hand. He couldn't look the other in the eye.  
"Vin-vin? Were we both being hurt by the scientists?"

Vincent shook his head slowly.  
"No." He whispered, dreams shattering at his feet.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Thank you for reading, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter.  
**Warnings:** Violence, suicide threats and mental illness.

* * *

"_Were we both being experimented on? Vin-vin, I had this dream where…where I hurt you…" He watched his love for a reaction.  
Vincent moved away from the other's gentle hand. He couldn't look the other in the eye.  
"Vin-vin? Were we both being hurt by the scientists?"_Hojo frowned, trying to piece everything together. Those dreams which had been keeping him awake, the memories that wouldn't quite piece together. He was terrified of what he would find out, but he had to know, had to understand what had happened. He couldn't carry on in ignorance.  
"What happened Vincent?" He couldn't smile any more.

Vincent shook his head slowly.  
"No." He whispered, dreams shattering at his feet.

Vincent trembled, stepping away, letting Hojo's hand fall.  
"Forget it." He smiled weakly, trying to distract him, to make him stop this line of questioning. He didn't know where it was going to lead, but he couldn't face stepping down that path any more than Hojo could let him avoid it.

"Please Vince, tell me…I'm begging you…please…" Hojo's voice was harsh, full of emotion. He reached out, grabbing Vincent's wrist tightly, eyes fierce. He had to know, he needed to know. He wouldn't let Vincent avoid it any more. Since he had woken remembering Vincent, he had been frightened of where they were, of what was happening to him and his lover. But he hadn't been scared of himself until now. He'd never felt as scared of himself as he did now.

Vincent screamed in terror when he was grabbed, shaking his arm vigorously, trying to escape the other's grip. He hyperventilated as he snatched his arm away, holding it up to his chest to stop Hojo from touching it. He was panicking, only calming slightly as Hojo took frantic steps backwards to get out of his way.

Hojo watched, wide eyed, as his lover began to break down in front of him. The other was petrified. The scientist knew he couldn't let this go on, took a deep breath then spoke to him.  
"Vincent, either you tell me what's happened, in its entirety, or I'm going to assume I'm too dangerous to be around you, and …and I'll get myself out of the picture permanently. If the only way you can be safe is if I die, then I will die."

The other man gasped in shock at the offer, shaking his head. He sunk down to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest, tears glistening in his eyes but not falling yet.  
"Don't die Hojo…please…" He gulped. "I need you."

Hojo paused, crouching down beside Vincent, but not touching him.  
"Then tell me."

Vincent whimpered, rocking slightly as the memories threatened to overwhelm him. He searched his mind desperately for where to start, which of the delicate memories threatened to cut him least. He realized he'd have to start at the beginning, took a deep breath and began to tell him.

"Hojo…it…It started with the pregnancy. As soon as Lucrecia told you that she was carrying our child, you seemed different… to start with, we'd been planning to raise the child the two of you had together, the two of us, but as time went on, you got more and more distant, no longer caring about our plans for the baby." Vincent shuddered, took a deep breath and then continued.

"By the time she was two months pregnant, you wanted it to be a test subject. I said no, that it was wrong… that the baby was our child." His hands clenched into fists, the wounded arm bleeding slightly from the movement. "By her first scan, you were distracted, muttering to yourself about the experiments. I didn't want to, but you didn't listen."

Hojo flinched, listening and feeling sick. Vincent didn't seem to notice his distress, or if he had noticed he didn't react.  
"Lucrecia got really scared Hojo. She didn't want us to have her child if we were going to experiment on it. I went to ask you to stop. You were upset, panicking. You weren't insane then though. You shot me. You took my gun and shot me. I remember collapsing to the floor, and you crouched down beside me… you were begging for forgiveness, apologizing…then I collapsed and I heard you scream…it…it didn't sound human…it was like an animal." For a few seconds, Vincent just rocked in silence. Hojo opened his mouth to prompt him to carry on, but he began to speak before Hojo could make a noise.

"I drifted in and out of consciousness, watching you degenerate. You'd wander the labs, screaming and ranting, threaten to kill me if I got in your way…I was terrified, strapped down, helpless. You injected me, cut into me and placed materia in my chest. You made me immortal. I knew I couldn't escape then. You wouldn't let me die." Vincent was lost in his memories, not noticing the effect it was having on the other man, how ill it was making him feel, how helpless. "You said I was your property, that I belonged to you…that I could never leave."

"It hurt. Every time you cut into me or touched me, you never used pain relief, never let me rest. You just wanted me to suffer. On the day that my official funeral was held, with an empty casket… you … you decided it was time for an autopsy. You…you cut my chest open, cracked my ribs back.."

"Stop…" Hojo whispered, feeling sick, unable to recognize himself in the madman Vincent described. "Please stop…"

Vincent fell silent, seeing how much Hojo was hurting. He reached out, holding him, wrapping his arms around the scientist, stroking his hair. For a few minutes, the two of them sat in silence, trying to process what had been said, the way that their happy life together had been torn apart. After a while, it was Hojo who spoke.

"Vincent… you have to leave. You can't stay here, not with me, not now..." He shivered. "I…I'm a monster." He whimpered, resting his head on Vincent's chest. "I love you, but you can't stay here."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Thank you for your reviews on my last chapter, I am so sorry for the huge delay. I hope to get this finished fairly soon – I've planned out the remaining chapters (Four after this one) and hope to write them soon. Thank you if you're still reading.  
**Warnings:** Minor mentions of past abuse and violence.  
**Summary of the story so far:** After a nightmare, Hojo remembers his life with Vincent, but has forgotten his own role in the other's destruction As he learns what he has done, he comes to realize he isn't safe to remain with Vincent.

* * *

"_Vincent… you have to leave. You can't stay here, not with me, not now..." He shivered. "I…I'm a monster." He whimpered, resting his head on Vincent's chest. "I love you, but you can't stay here."_

Vincent's eyes widened, and he gazed at his companion, nestled up against him as he used to be. He was thinner now, physically stronger, but looking weaker. He knew Hojo was the one to do this, but he couldn't process that the frightened man in front of him was the sadist that had shattered him.  
"What are you going to do Hojo? If I leave, what will you do?"

For a few seconds, silence fell. Vincent thought he knew the answer, but didn't dare to voice it. Hojo couldn't live like this, the other him might come back, but he couldn't leave the other alone to die. He owed him that. Hojo looked up at him, speaking calmly, as though he were in control.

"I'll go back to the labs, and I'll find a solution. I will fix you. You should have your life back, I'll find a way of giving it to you."  
"It's too dangerous." Vincent said simply, eyes flashing yellow. He wasn't going to go back to the labs with the scientist, not having escaped, and it would expose Hojo to all the negative memories that were there. It could destroy him. Part of him was relieved Hojo wasn't about to give up and die, but the rest of him was frightened of what might happen. There was an evil that could be triggered by the laboratory itself for all Vincent knew, and he had suffered enough at its hands.

Hojo took Vincent's ruined hand between both of his.  
"You can't stay with me Vincent, I'm a danger, we both know that. But I want to cure you."  
"Then we'll go to a different lab." Vincent offered, hoping that would be enough to keep Hojo sane. He wasn't sure it would work, but he had to try something.  
"I can't work without my notes." Hojo admitted. "The…. The other me, the monster, knows what happened to you. I need to find out what he knows, and for that I need my notes."

Vincent flinched. He'd hoped to keep those files away from Hojo. He was sure that the man did not need to know the true extent of the cruelty that had occurred, understand the details.  
"I can tell you some of it."  
"No!" Hojo shouted, passion in his voice, but tempered by the simple conviction of his younger self. "I must have my notes if I am to work." Seeing Vincent opening his mouth, he lowered his gaze and continued. "Anyway, I can't assure you of your safety if you remain with me."

"I can defend myself against you." Vincent countered.  
"I doubt that Vincent. I think you love me too much for that, even now. Emotion always was one of your faults, one I am grateful for. Even so, I am not the only one looking for you. ShinRa was never keen on letting its experiments escape. They tend to hunt them down and eliminate them. And an escaped experiment with a doctor would be at higher risk." He hesitated, then gazed back into Vincent's eyes. "Anyway, I slow you down. You'd be safer away from me."

Vincent didn't even think about Hojo's arguments.  
"You are going to heal me. We don't need to worry, I can defend myself and you from ShinRa's troops, should they bother chasing. I shall get your notes, and we will work together to fix this."

Hojo nodded, bowing his head, realizing that the other had won the argument through sheer pig-headedness. Vincent was emotional, and stubborn, and having decided that he was doing something nothing would change his mind.  
"Thank you." He whispered, reminded of the Turk his love had been, before he had stripped that from him. He still felt sick when he thought about it, and so tried to ignore what had happened. It was the only way that he could keep his mind intact.

Vincent managed a weak smile, inclining his head and leading the other a short distance, until he found a hollowed out tree trunk which would provide suitable shelter for the other, at least for a short while. It was unlikely to be checked, and was out of sight. More than that, it was dry and protected from the wind, so he knew Hojo would be comfortable enough for a few hours.  
"You stay right here. I'll be back with the files, don't worry. I won't abandon you."

Hojo gazed at him with deep brown eyes.  
"I know you won't."

Vincent turned, extending his wings and hearing a gasp from Hojo, who had previously been unaware of this particular modification. He soared into the air, the movements natural to him from Chaos's presence. He soared high above the polluted earth, with a freedom he had never dreamed of. Once he landed near the manor, he approached it, heading down the hidden passageway to the laboratory. At any moment he expected to be stopped, but he found the area empty. As he moved through room after room, gathering the files which had a double V on, those that looked relevant, he realized why. The laboratory had not been designed to stop anyone from coming in. It was meant to stop them leaving.

The instant that clicked in his mind he heard alarms begin to blare. He held tightly to the files he had gathered, first running and then flying towards the door. It was closing, and he threw through the files, before turning into red mist, squeezing through the remaining gap and into the room beyond. He gathered his files and continued running, up the stairs, through the library, out of the door and away from the mansion. His heart was hammering, but the files were still clasped to his chest.

He stretched his wings, soaring back up into the air, initially heading away from the direction in which he had hidden Hojo before dropping below the line of the trees and turning, making his way back to the hollow tree.

As he approached, something didn't feel right. He dropped the files to the ground, calling out in a hissed whisper.  
"Hojo?" At no response, he repeated it louder, approaching the wooden log. His knees bent and he crouched to look inside, only to find it empty, aside from a lab coat. Hojo had gone.

He spun, gazing at the forest, looking for any sign of the man.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Carrying on with this fic, thanks to all those who supported me.  
**Summary:** Hojo has agreed to help Vincent with what has been done to him, but now has disappeared.  
**Warnings: **Language, minor violence

* * *

_Vincent stretched his wings, soaring back up into the air, initially heading away from the direction in which he had hidden Hojo before dropping below the line of the trees and turning, making his way back to the hollow tree._

_As he approached, something didn't feel right. He dropped the files to the ground, calling out in a hissed whisper._  
_"Hojo?" At no response, he repeated it louder, approaching the wooden log. His knees bent and he crouched to look inside, only to find it empty, aside from a lab coat. Hojo had gone._

_He spun, gazing at the forest, looking for any sign of the man._

Vincent looked around, staring at the woodland, crouching to pick the files back up. Hojo could be anywhere in here, and he wouldn't be able to see him. Less than a minute's running would have hidden the other from view in the dense woodland, especially now that he had removed his lab coat.

He could remember when they had both been humans, Hojo had hated being alone Not just that, but as they'd discovered one particularly disastrous camping trip, Hojo was scared of dark forests. Vincent felt a ball of guilt lodge firmly in his throat as he imagined Hojo somewhere in the woodland, cowering and waiting for the monsters to find him and tear him limb from limb. Vincent realized with horror that he couldn't let that happen. Hojo didn't deserve it, no one did. Even when he was at his most insane, leaving Vincent in constant terror, the gunner wouldn't have wanted Hojo to be left in the dark wood for the beasts.

Vincent knew he wouldn't be able to find him, but he wasn't alone. The demons would be able to track him.

Feeling guilt, he closed his eyes, speaking to the creatures within himself.  
"I need you."  
"We know that host. But we do not need you."

Vincent shuddered, recognizing Chaos's cocky and confident voice. He disliked the demon a great deal, as the two of them had rapidly become enemies. Chaos blamed Vincent for being his biological prison, and Vincent hated the way Chaos permeated his thoughts, whispering filth to him. But right now, he needed his assistance  
"I need you to track the scientist."

There was a frightened whimper from Galian, and the sound of a revving chain saw. Chaos, who had ended up as spokes-demon due to his own feelings of superiority, simply laughed.  
"Chaos!" Vincent mentally reprimanded the creature, and the voice when it spoke was cold and cruel.  
"We can't help you. The Scientist should die. He is a monster, life is not befitting to him."

Vincent could tell the conviction the other held behind such a view, and he could understand it. He had suffered as much of any of them, but they had not seen Hojo when he was sane, they had not seen the kindness that was part of him. But he still needed to find something to say, to help them understand that. He tried to appeal to their deepest desire – freedom.

"He will work to heal us. He dies, and we are fused like this forever."

Galian's whimpers escalated in pitch, the young creature distressed at the thought of choosing between being at Hojo's mercy and being trapped forever. The other demons were silent, murmuring between themselves.

Hellmasker growled.  
"I want to get the right to kill him once we are free." The voice was low, rumbling and piercing deep into Vincent's mind.  
"That should be my role Hellmasker." Chaos's voice spoke calmly, softly and in control. "I have suffered greatly from that creature."  
"We both kill him." Hellmasker offered, and Vincent felt Chaos consider.  
"That is acceptable."

Vincent waited for the demons' attention to be back on him.  
"We find him now. And we work with him until we're free." He was hoping he would manage to persuade the demons to spare the scientist, but if he couldn't then he would have to accept their judgment. It would be kinder, he told himself, for Hojo to die than for another human to suffer as he had.

The agreement reached, Chaos took over Vincent's body, sniffing the air to pick up Hojo's scent and then chasing after it, hovering through the air without flying, as the trees were too thick for that. The scientist had done what he could to escape, doubling back on himself to lay a false trail, and at one point had run backwards through thick mud. But Chaos followed him unswervingly, not the least disturbed by the other's tricks. Chaos eventually stopped, outside a small deserted-looking cottage.  
"He is in here host."

Vincent nodded his thanks as his body was relinquished to him. He looked at the scene in front of him. The house had been abandoned quickly, probably the victim of a monster attack. There were cultivated plants mixed with the weeds in the garden, and some faded clothes were still hung on the line. The door was unlocked, opened a crack. Whoever had been here had left quickly and left everything here.

As soon as Vincent felt the wings sink back into his shoulders, he ran up to the house, slamming the door open and racing inside.

Hojo was standing at the sink, a glass in his hand. Even from this distance Vincent could smell the strong scent of lemons, emanating from the glass. He ran to Hojo, knocking the glass out of his hand. It fell into the sink and shattered, the liquid fizzing down the plug hole. Hojo stared in confusion at Vincent, before looking back at the fizzing liquid and broken glass.

Hojo reached out towards one of the larger shards, planning on using it to end his pain, so that he would be able to be free and remove his corrupted influence from Vincent's life. Vincent reached out, grabbing his wrist hard enough to make the bones creak against each other.

Vincent's eyes had a yellow tint to them, caused by his sheer anger at Hojo's attempt to die.  
"You coward!" He shouted. "You didn't even say goodbye, you just left me to find you like this, you didn't care at all. You bastard."

Hojo raised his hands, backing away from Vincent, frightened for him.  
"I was trying to help. I am a monster, I can't live with this."  
"Stop being so selfish Hojo." Vincent snarled.

"I'm not being selfish!" Hojo protested, hurt by Vincent's accusation. "I'm doing what's best for you, for everyone."  
"You're leaving me like this, with my monsters and my pain. You're sentencing me to an eternity of pain." Vincent's voice was a guttural snarl as he fought with Hellmasker for control.  
"I was helping you!" Hojo protested.

Vincent slammed the notes down on the desk in front of him.  
"You can help me by working out how to fix me." He shouted, voice calming as he carried on. "I need you to do this for me."

Hojo opened his mouth to protest, but Vincent was too quick for him. He reached out with his good arm, holding Hojo's head so that the other was forced to look into his eyes.  
"You're the only one who can save me Hojo, I need you. You did something awful, but you're being offered a chance to fix it. Please. Don't leave me up like this."

Hojo closed his eyes to avoid his gaze, and Vincent carried on.  
"Hojo, please. You've heard me beg so many times and ignored it. Don't ignore it this time as well."

Defeated, Hojo lowered his head. "Alright. We can use this cottage for now at least, so that I can look over his…over my notes. Then I'll tell you what I need, and we'll see if we can continue working here or if I'll need a proper lab."

"Alright." Vincent held out his hand towards him, and Hojo shook. "Now, I need you to show me where you got the bleach Hojo."

Hojo showed him, then sat at a table with the files, to try and decipher what had happened, to find clues as to how to fix Vincent. Whilst he worked, Vincent carefully cleared away any cleaning products Hojo could use as poisons. When they were removed, he allowed Galian out to chase away the local monsters, and tried to settle into his role of protecting the lab and Hojo's work.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hope you like this one.  
**Summary:** Hojo is searching for a cure for what was done to Vincent.  
**Warnings: **Sadness, relationships.

* * *

_Hojo sat at a table with the files, to try and decipher what had happened, to find clues as to how to fix Vincent. Whilst he worked, Vincent carefully cleared away any cleaning products Hojo could use as poisons. When they were removed, he allowed Galian out to chase away the local monsters, and tried to settle into his role of protecting the lab and Hojo's work._

Hojo read the notes with increasing concern. He was revolted as he read file after file in his handwriting, listing the tortures he had carried out on his lover. He'd felt sick, and more than once he'd wanted to give up or run away, to distance himself from what had happened. But Vincent needed him, and he carried on reading, before beginning to form a few ideas of how to put everything right. He had to fix him. He had to try and make up for everything that he had done. Vincent needed him.

Vincent stood in the background, watching the way Hojo poured over his notes, muttering to himself, writing down things and then crossing them out. The gunman watched the scientist, concerned at his behaviour. He wasn't sure that the other was stable enough to attempt this. Vincent needed his help, but this was exhausting Hojo. He couldn't let him have another breakdown, couldn't lose the scientist again. He watched him continue to write, going to prepare dinner. Once all the food was ready, he took a plate up to Hojo.  
"Hojo, dinner time."  
"Leave it there. I'm working." Hojo pointed, without even looking up.  
"You need a break."  
"I'll see you later." Hojo dismissed him.

Vincent sighed, heading back to the kitchen to eat. When he had finished, he went back to watching Hojo. The food was cold on the side. Vincent turned away, not able to say anything but willing to leave it for tonight.

Weeks passed, and Hojo continued to work. He was driven, determined and focused upon a single point, on this one goal. He had to get Vincent better. He ignored Vincent's presence, focused on what he was trying to do. He had to achieve this, to go some way towards making up for his sins.

"Please Hojo. This isn't good for you." Vincent pleaded, sitting on top of the other's notes in an attempt to separate him from his work. He had had enough of the other ignoring him for these notes. Hojo seemed to be focused more on those pieces of paper than he was on the living person beside him.  
"I have to fix you." The scientist answered, an eyebrow raised as he looked up at Vincent. "I'm working. Well, I was until you ended up on my desk."  
"I've been worried about you." Vincent admitted. He'd been worried for a while, and this was too much.  
"You don't have to worry." Hojo insisted. "I know what I'm doing."

"Listen, please. I'm scared that you're going to have another breakdown. I don't want to suffer, and I don't want anyone else to suffer either. I don't want to lose you, I only just got you back."  
Hojo stared at him, horrified. He felt dizzy, staring at the notes poking out from underneath Vincent. Vincent was right. He'd been overworking, slipping into the role of the scientist, and this could so easily have led to another fall into the monster that had done made these notes.  
"I'll be sensible Vinvin." Hojo promised. "You aren't going to lose me." He stood, going with Vincent to spend some time together.

Time marched on, and they began to get closer. They weren't lovers as they had been before, though they'd hold each other when the nightmares got too bad. But they spoke, and smiled, and laughed. Hojo got used to seeing Vincent's eyes sparkling as they had done when he was a Turk, and Vincent saw Hojo's innocent smile, not the evil grin he'd become accustomed to. They were happy.

The only problem was that Hojo began to remember what he had done, the notes triggering the memories. His nightmares and Vincent's were filled by the same memories, but from different eyes, and it was Hojo who was most traumatized. He still couldn't understand how he had done it. Vincent took it on himself to try and reassure him.

Their routine was established. They would wake, Vincent would shower, and go to hunt, then Hojo would shower and work. Vincent made lunch and they ate together, then Hojo returned to work and Vincent continued to tidy or clean the garden. The gunman had found recipe books left by those who had owned the house before and had discovered a hidden talent for cooking.

Hojo enjoyed their life together. He felt like a person, he was beginning to rebuild Vincent, and his sins only haunted his dreams, not bothering him during the day. He still worked hard, but he made sure to break to eat with Vincent, and to keep him updated with any progress.

They'd been there nearly three months when Hojo found the answer to what he was searching for, a method of removing the demons from Vincent's soul. But it came at a cost. The only way he would be able to spare Vincent from his demons would cost the gunner his life. Hojo gazed down at the notes, shaking his head in disgust. He slumped into the paper, tears slipping between his eyelids. He couldn't cope with this. He'd tried so hard, worked so much, and this was no reward. He just wanted everything to stay where it was.

The scientist ran his fingers through his hair, heart hardening a little as he made a decision. He wasn't going to tell Vincent. Vincent had suffered too much to be threatened with death, and anyway, there might have been another solution. So he continued to look through his notes, and when the time came he stopped for dinner. Vincent looked at him hopefully, and Hojo shook his head.  
"No luck yet."

Vincent accepted this answer as he did every night, and they ate together, their knees brushing under the table.

A week later, Vincent was watching in the doorway again. He spent a lot of time watching the scientist, making sure he wasn't working too hard, and hopeful to be there if the other made a breakthrough. Instead, Hojo was playing a game of clock solitaire, hands laying out the cards, turning them over with skill. If this was the first time, he'd have been relieved that Hojo was relaxing, but this was the fifth time he'd seen it in as many days.

He frowned, walking in, a look of suspicion across his face. Hojo heard him and tried to cover the cards with some paper, picking up a pen in an attempt to be seen as working. He blushed awkwardly, and Vincent raised an eyebrow, crouching down next to him.  
"Are you alright Hojo?"  
"I'm good Vinvin." He smiled falsely, and was met with a disbelieving red gaze.  
"I don't think you're trying anymore." Vincent whispered, staring at him, waiting for Hojo to argue back. Hojo fell silent.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Thanks for reading! One more chapter after this. Really sorry for the huge delay, I wasn't expecting to get held up for so long, but my degree really ate me, and I couldn't get this online. I shall publish the next chapter tomorrow.  
**Warnings:** Gay relationships, emotional distress, mentions of violence.  
**Last time:** Hojo found out how to remove the demons from Vincent, but learns this will kill him. He tried to hide it.

* * *

_Vincent raised an eyebrow, crouching down next to him.  
"Are you alright Hojo?"  
"I'm good Vinvin." He smiled falsely, and was met with a disbelieving red gaze.  
"I don't think you're trying anymore." Vincent whispered, staring at him, waiting for Hojo to argue back. Hojo fell silent._

Vincent waited, knowing that the other was trying to avoid something big. He stared at him, not glaring, waiting for the truth. He wondered whether this meant the breakthrough had been made, but if so he couldn't understand why Hojo would be cruel enough to deny him a life free of the monsters which haunted him. He gazed into Hojo's eyes, knowing that at some point, Hojo would speak.  
"I …I'm sorry Vincent. It would kill you."

For a moment, Vincent didn't register what was being spoken about, but slowly he came to understand what it was that Hojo meant. His freedom, his escape from the constant whispering, the voices which haunted him every night, and hissed in his mind as he tried to be happy, couldn't ever be achieved. He shuddered, gazing at Hojo, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. Vincent knew at that moment he didn't want to die.

Hojo stood, walking over and embracing the taller man, resting his head against the other's chest, trying to provide some comfort at the sudden and awful news.  
"We don't have to do it now. We don't have to do it ever…"

Vincent nodded slowly, feeling exhausted, shattered. For three months, he had been driven onwards by the knowledge that Hojo was going to heal him, that everything was going to be better and that he would be human again. Now he knew he never would be, and the room seemed to spin.  
"But…" He whispered. "If…If you don't, then when you die…" He fell silent again. He didn't want to think about Hojo dying. Yet he knew that Hojo wouldn't be with him forever, and one day he would be left alone, without a chance to be rid of the demons but condemned to an eternity of solitude with only those mad beasts for companionship.

"I will teach you." Hojo said simply, squeezing Vincent's hand. "I will teach you how, and then, when you are ready you can die. You can take as long as you like…" When Vincent opened his mouth to protest, he shook his head. "I'll wait for you in the lifestream, and then we will be together again and everything will be as it should be. You don't need to worry Vincent. I will wait."

In silence, Vincent embraced him, wondering what they would do now that the daily routine of searching for a cure had been brought to such a sudden end. Hojo held him in return, and Vincent tried to provide comfort for them both.

They stayed in the cottage, and Vincent helped Hojo to look over some of the other notes, so that they at least knew all there was to know about the creatures inside him. Hojo gradually taught Vincent how to rid himself of the monsters when the time came, and they spent the nights in each other's arms.

It was easy to settle into a new routine there, and Vincent was happy to go along with the charade, to pretend that this was the only life they had ever known, and that nothing bad had happened before. He built the walls of illusion up around himself, and in doing so earned a rest from decades of torment.

Hojo could see Vincent doing this, could see the way he was hiding from reality, but didn't know how to stop him, felt that trying to would be beyond cruel. He let Vincent lie to himself, and was contented with their life together, never mentioning what lay beyond the cottage. They had each other, and he was happy to let what had happened in the past go.

There was just one thought that continued to gnaw away at Hojo's insides, threatening to shatter the happiness that they had found. A single name that echoed around his mind, that he couldn't silence, couldn't stop himself from thinking about. Sephiroth. He had to know what had happened to his son.

Vincent gave no clues, and as he continued to close in on himself, the chances of him answering dropped ever lower, so Hojo knew he would have to say something. After nearly a month, curiosity proved too much.

Vincent had just returned from a hunt, the animal that he had caught and killed over his shoulder still, when Hojo approached, a serious expression on his face. Vincent tensed, but stood there, waiting to find out what was going to be asked.  
"Vincent…" Hojo began, trying to remember how he planned to ask this. "Will you…" he sighed, and asked honestly. "What happened to Sephiroth?"

Vincent froze, turning to face him, looking at him as though he had thought he had misheard Hojo's words. Hojo swallowed slightly, his mouth suddenly painfully dry, then tried again.  
"What happened to Sephiroth Vincent..."

"He's gone." Vincent snapped after a moment, and went to storm away, but Hojo reached out and caught his arm, pulling him closer again.  
"Gone where?"  
Vincent flinched, taking in a couple of deep breaths. When his eyes opened, they were distant, and refused to meet Hojo's own.  
"He passed away..."  
"Vincent. Please. I have to know. Stop trying to sugar coat everything, I'm a grown man, I can handle it."  
Vincent turned to look at him, speaking in monotone, not looking at Hojo in the eye.  
"He went insane. The experiments proved to be too much and he went insane. He destroyed a town, nearly killed his friends...they were brought to ShinRa to be experimented upon. When Sephiroth was found, he was brought back as well. They tried to cure him of his insanity, but it was a lost cause, and after a few more months, he died."

Hojo nodded, knowing that Vincent had still been delicate with what he had said, choosing to mention ShinRa rather than the science department. Even so, Hojo felt certain that he was responsible for it. Their child was dead, and he was responsible. He remembered how happy he had been once he had found out Lucrecia was pregnant, and wondered exactly where it had gone wrong.

Vincent moved away from his grip and went to leave, but Hojo threw himself into his embrace, resting his head on that strong shoulder. Vincent's arms wrapped around his waist, as for a few moments they mourned together in silence.

After that encounter, they tried to carry on living together, with every day continuing as before. There was something wrong, something fundamentally flawed about their entire situation, but both of them refused to acknowledge it in the hope that it would go away, that if they ignored it for long enough it would get better.

Vincent started to spend more time away from Hojo, hunting for longer periods every day, so that he could spend some time thinking. This increased period of loneliness was not good for the ex-scientist. He started to read over Sephiroth's files, learning the details of all that had happened to him. Once that knowledge was satisfied, and he was truly sickened with himself, he turned to his own notes.

He had experimented upon himself as well, in some fairly horrendous ways. Worst, he had given himself the same basic genetic material that had been given to Sephiroth, to try and make himself greater. From the moment he knew that, he began to wonder whether it would corrupt him as well. Perhaps that material had been the start of his insanity. As he spent more time dwelling on this, he began to hear a faint voice in the back of his head, telling him to begin hurting Vincent again.

Initially, he dismissed it as his over active imagination, or guilt left over from what had happened before, but the thoughts continued. Even when he was lying in Vincent's arms at night, he couldn't silence the whispers asking him what it would be like to slice Vincent open.

He tried to ignore them, but they grew louder. One day, he found himself pacing the house. There was a strange weight in his hand, and he looked down to find that he was holding a butter knife the way he would hold a scalpel. He broke down and cried then, curling up on the floor and praying that it would stop. It didn't.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Alright, last chapter here, and it's a fairly sad one. Thank you all for your support throughout this fanfiction, sorry for the huge delays in it. I hope to not have this problem again, as in future I shall be writing my fics and getting several chapters in before I post them.  
**Warnings:** Angst, suicide, mental illness, fluff  
**Pairing:** Vincent and Hojo  
**Summary:** Hojo has admitted to Vincent that the only cure he can offer will snatch the gunman's life, and it looked for a while as though they would be alright together. But Hojo is beginning to lose his grip on his sanity.

* * *

Hojo lay on the floor for several hours, the butter knife discarded, thrown down the corridor as forcefully as he could. He sobbed, slamming his hands into the wall and floor, and screamed in rage. He wanted to be better. He wanted the voices to stop.

He was still curled up on the floor, shaking and crying, throat raw from screaming, when Vincent found him. The ex-Turk embraced him, seeing the knife laying halfway down the corridor, and began to rock him gently, kissing his forehead.  
"Shush...it's okay...it's okay...deep breaths, then you can tell me what happened..."  
Hojo let out a noise like a wounded animal, and Vincent shuddered to hear such pain from the one that he loved.  
"Come on Hojo, you can tell me..."

Hojo looked up at him, eyes behind the glass damp and red. His voice croaked slightly as he spoke.  
"I think I'm losing my mind..."  
Vincent tensed, tightening his hold on Hojo, but permitting him to continue to talk.  
"I mean, I looked into what I had done to myself, and I gave myself the same genetic material that Sephiroth had. There are voices in my head telling me to do bad things, and I don't think that I will be able to fight them forever...I want to, I love it here Vincent, I want to stay with you...but I don't think that I can...I...I don't want to become a monster again Vincent, I need you to understand that. Right now I only seem...I only seem to have two options, and I choose not to become a monster..." He rested his head on Vincent's shoulder.

"What if you're just imagining the voices?" Vincent protested, knowing that Hojo was right with what he had said, but not wishing to have to admit it. "You..."  
"Even if I am making this up Vincent, that isn't the sign of a healthy man. If I'm lying to myself, or if it is real, there is still something within me that wants to cause real pain..." He wiped away the tears from his face, and looked up at Vincent. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Vincent felt bile building up in his throat, but he nodded in silent understanding. He himself was condemned to be a monster, and he would not sentence anyone else to such a fate. He squeezed his hand.  
"What are we going to do?"  
Hojo laughed slightly, sadly, at how lost Vincent sounded at that moment.  
"My poor Turk, you always did need me to do the thinking for you..." He teased. "We're going to spend a day together. And then...then I will make everything alright."

Vincent kissed his cheek, and nodded.  
"Not today though. Tomorrow. We need time to plan, I need...I need to be ready."  
Hojo accepted Vincent's words, and quietly they moved into the bedroom, to discuss their ideas for the coming day.

The next morning, Vincent woke early, to a deserted bed. His first thought was that he had been abandoned, that Hojo had broken the promise he had made the night before, and crawled off like an injured dog in the middle of the night. Frantic, he sat up and looked around, before beginning to laugh as he recognised the smell of food from the kitchen. He settled back into bed.  
A few minutes later, Hojo returned, carrying with him a tray laden with cooked food. He settled it down on the bed, sitting beside Vincent and sharing the food with him. They both took time to eat off of each other's forks. Once the food was finished with, the tray was placed aside, and they made the most of the time that they had left, exploring each others' bodies in a final tender goodbye.

For lunch, Hojo and Galian went out hunting together. The doctor had always been a little frightened of the gigantic blue dog which called his love home, but he soon learnt that such fears were misplaced. Galian was adorable, and very fond of him, and Hojo soon learnt how to climb onto his back, his arms wrapped tightly around the creature's shoulders as it lolloped through the woods until it found some suitable prey.

Once they had eaten, and with Vincent back in control of his own body, the two of them walked through the woods hand in hand, talking in hushed voices about the past. Vincent felt shaken and distressed, not wanting to have to do this, but at the same time he was aware that Hojo needed to do this now, that he had to take control of his life while he still could.

They returned to the cottage as the sun began to sink.  
"I have what I need..." Hojo said simply. "You can go, I'm not expecting you to stay."  
"I want to stay." Vincent answered equally calmly. "I've been with you for this long. I'm not leaving now."  
Hojo nodded, turning and softly kissing Vincent, grateful that he wouldn't be alone at the end. He went and sat down, watching the sky from the bed, and pulling out from the bedside cabinet a small pill he had stashed there. Vincent came to sit next to him, and kissed his cheek, pulling the smaller man onto his lap and tenderly stroking his hair.  
"I'll wait for you." Hojo promised. "Take as long as you need, you lost your life for far too long, and you have a chance to get that back now. I'll wait, I swear it to you."  
"I know..." Vincent responded calmly, watching the sunset with Hojo. As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, Hojo raised a hand to his mouth, transferring the pill.

He moved his jaw slightly, once, as he bit down, splitting the capsule and releasing the poison, which quickly took hold, finding and stopping his heart. Vincent held him in silence, feeling tears running down his face.

Vincent buried the body, marking it with a simple stone, and then left the cottage. He spent many decades travelling, finding himself at different hearths every night, never staying for long enough to form true friendships or to find himself close to someone who would only leave him in time. He was alone, and he would often return to the site where he had left Hojo's body, once ever five or ten years. Over time, the marker which he had placed there so lovingly began to wear away.

As the stone disappeared, the anger and hurt which had been haunting Vincent dissipated too. Whilst he still felt painfully lonely at times, he no longer hated Hojo, and forgave him for leaving. He knew that Hojo had had no choice in his death, not really, and whilst it was hard for Vincent to face, he learnt to draw comfort from the fact that at the very end, Hojo had been able to have some control over his life.

Vincent finally began making friends, staying in one place for five, six years or more, learning communities and moving on. He came to accept all of the experiments done, reaching a strange almost-harmony with the beasts within his soul.

Finally, he had made peace with himself, and it was time. The papers which contained Hojo's discoveries had long since turned to dust, but that didn't matter, as the instructions were imprinted upon his brain. He was ready to choose, and he chose to die, on his own terms, having had enough of his life. He had been twenty seven for a very long time, and he felt that it was time he moved on.

When he opened his eyes again, he was surrounded by a soft green glow, that he could scarcely believe was real. He had forgotten about the lifestream during his period of death, and had come to believe that even if there were an afterlife, something as inherently alien as himself would be excluded from it. He looked around, wondering why he was here, and what he was supposed to do.

As he looked he was startled by a sudden impact on his side, and he turned to find a young man standing there, his long hair back in a brown ponytail. He was wearing glasses, and smiling nervously up at him. Vincent gasped, throwing his arms around Hojo, recognising the young scientist that he had fallen in love with. Looking down, he saw that his left arm was no longer wounded, and in Hojo's eyes he saw himself reflected as he had been, a Turk. He held him tightly.  
"You really did wait...thank you..."  
"Thank you...it's alright Vincent. I watched over you, and I'm glad that now, we can truly be together..." Hojo answered, leaning up to kiss him shyly, knowing that this was a new start for them both.


End file.
